Information technology includes the management of computers, network, routers, and storage devices. Managing such resources may include allocating said computers, network routers, and storage devices to particular tasks.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.